Stampy's House
Stampy's House (Stampy's Lovely Home) is the name given to one of the oldest and biggest buildings in Stampy's Lovely World. It is the home of Stampy, and he begins each video with a ritual of panning out to his balcony; he sometimes holds a mini game in his balcony, before being greeted by his Minecraft helpers. He also goes to the Love Garden on every episode and giving a shout out to the people who had made cool stuff. This is often things like fan arts, cakes, re-builds and other such things. Appearance The exterior of the house is mostly made out of oak wood planks and sandstone; however, its rooms are designed differently, to match the theme of each. There is also a fountain at the front which functions in two ways: one is just only normal during the day, and the water is shaped like carpet during the night. It is made out of the same materials as well. Also at the front is Gregory's grave with an oak tree to mark with it, and a wishing well beside the doorway to grant items Stampy cannot collect in his Lovely World. History Before the big, massive house - when Stampy started playing Minecraft - his first shelter is located inside a mountain (near his current house, seen in his balcony). His next house is located far from the main area of Stampy's Lovely World, which he never went to since created and has been rarely shown in later videos. Not long after the first house was built, he started building another house which would then be his current state of residence. His first ever house was made out of wood and dirt. People Inhabitants of the house are Stampylongnose or currently know as stampy or stampylonghead, Henry (a snow golem), Hilda (an iron golem), Fred the Friendly Enderman, and any guests and friends he has in an episode. His Dogs live next to his house in a dog house under his farm. Rooms These are all the rooms to be exact: Bedrooms There are currently 6 bedrooms. *Stampy's Bedroom - This is the place where Stampy begins almost every video. It has a bed, some signs, goodies and a balcony. *Lee's Room - The room where L for Lee x used to sleep. This room is also called a "room of no requirement", because there is nothing in this room. *Henry and Hilda's Room - This is the place where Henry and Hilda live. It was formerly Crimson Azoth's, then IBallisticSquid's, then AmyLee33's before it became the current room. *Guest Room - This is the room where guests can sleep. It is located on the upper floor of the middle building. *Fred's Room - Fred's current state of residence. Located above the Crafting Room. It was used to be a minecart station but since Fred always stays there, he decided to build a room for him. *Fizzy Elephant's Room - Fizzy Elephant's current state of residence. It is located at the Music Tower. Storage Room The Storeroom is where almost all of the materials are stored. It is used to be againsted the walls, but he renovated it and had a waterfall on the middle and a lower level where unused blocks are stored. Nether Portal Room This room features a designed area with a Nether Portal. This room can be accessed from the falling water of the Storage Room. A grave for Chicken is located on the pathway. Secret Base The secret base is located under the lake where Stampy builds cool gadgets for use and to keep safe and prepare for a fight against Hit the Target. Crafting Room The Crafting Room is the place where Stampy can craft and smelt things. Love Garden The Love Garden is the shoutout area and a way for Stampy to communicate with his fans around the world. The Love Garden has two floors: above-ground and underground. Brewing Room The Brewing Room is the place where Stampy can brew potions. It is one of the places in his house to have a glass roof. It used to be a little balcony but he re-purposed into a brewing room. Enchanting Room This is the place where Stampy can enchant things. This room can be accessed from a 4X4 painting from the Brewing Room. Bathroom This is the place where you take a bath or wash. It was used to be a minecart station but was demolished as part of its construction. Living Room This is the place where they can relax. Dining Room/Kitchen This is the place where they can cook food and eat. It is directly connected to the living room. Inspiration Room This is the place where some Minecraft blocks and things are seen. It is also used as a study area. He goes in there and looks at all the different blocks to see what he could build out of. Library This is the place where Stampy can read books and have a relax while reading. When Stampy opens a secret lever, it reveals a secret vault where valuable things are stored. Swimming Pool This is the place where Stampy can have a little swim and have a wet-time. It has a little hot tub in one of the corners. Stampy's Clubhouse This is place where they hold parties and have fun. A grave for Guilty Bark is located in this room in one of the corners. Farms There are different types of farms with different things in. *Plant Farm - Almost all of the plants are placed here. *Chicken Farm - The place where Stampy can get eggs from chickens. *Tree Farm - The place where Stampy can get oak wood and saplings. It uses an efficient system. *Animal Farm - The place where animals are kept. *Resource/XP Farm - The place where Stampy can get loot from Googlies and XP. It has a complicated but useful system to collect loot. *Slime Farm - The place where Stampy can get slimeballs. A grave for Porky is located here. *Wheat Farm - The place where Stampy can get wheat. *Water Farm - The unlimited water sources. *Lava Room - The place where lava can be taken. A grave for Snowy is located here. Dog House This is the place where all Stampy's Dogs are kept safely. Former Rooms *Minecart Track - He has a minecart track in the past where it connects one part of the house to another. This proved that it was "pointless" since it was no longer used, and he also said that "running is faster" (all said in the TU19 video). It was removed on Episode 147 where Stampy built the Bathroom while the other station was converted into a room now owned by the friendly enderman, Fred. *Balcony - A rooftop balcony was made above the Storeroom to have a good view of his world. Since he also no longer uses it, he converted it into a Brewing Room. *Music Room - This room is nothing but a jukebox along with a chest of some CD's. It was converted into Fizzy Elephant's home. *Squid's Room - This was the permanent room for iBallisticSquid to sleep in. It was destroyed by Hit the Target and his Laser Ship, and has been sealed off since. Dog Graves *Gregory - Main Door *Snowy - Lava Room *Guilty Bark - Clubhouse *Porky - Slime Farm *Stampygoodnose - Lake Path Trivia *An old version of the house was recreated for TU19 of Minecraft. *Stampy's house got set on fire by hit the target in the episode, Hot Spot. Stampy put out the fire, and fixed the damage. *Stampy's house in Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2 is a miniature version of his bedroom and the Music Tower. Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Locations Category:Houses